RoomMate
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Just because they lived together didn't mean they liked each other. So Heracles Karpusi could calmly bad mouth his roommate Sadiq Adnan without a single grain of guilt on his head. Rated T for language. OneShot.


This has got to be the first time I writing about these two. And I must admit, it was quite fun.

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>Just because they lived together didn't mean they liked each other. But anyone who's ever had a roommate can relate to that can't they? Heracles Karpusi thought his distaste for his "roomie", as the rambunctious American next door called his best friend Kiku Honda, was perfectly normal. And justifiable. The idiot left his side of the room messy at all times (not that his was any better). He liked to blast his radio at the most ungodly hours of the night when he was studying for a test (which ended with a certain large eye browed, blond RA to giving them <em>both<em> an hour long scolding later on). But besides his teasing, aggravating smart aleck remarks, and habit of getting drunk with his fellow drinking buddies, the man _smoked_ in their room, the musty aroma giving a dour smell to his clothes, books, relic vases, and the stuffed cat that sat on the right corner of his bed.

So yes, he could calmly bad mouth his roommate Sadiq Adnan without a single grain of guilt on his head.

"Sadiq-san can't be all that bad to you can he?" a reflective Kiku asked him as they ate lunch together outside on a warm, clear day where vivid flowers began to sprout from their homely buds. "Sure he is a bit much at times but he treats everyone else, including me, fairly well." Heracles frown looked more like a pout than anything to the Asian boy and Kiku laughed, politely covering his mouth his hand.

"It's not funny." The other drawled out in that sleepy tone of he was famous for. "It's…frustrating. And he doesn't care about anyone but himself…" Like the poor, poor kitty on his bed. He had rudely bumped into his resting place last evening, knocking the plushed toy onto the ground and simply smiled mockingly after "apologizing" to him.

"His greatest past time…is to test my nerves." The handsome yet bothered young man concluded as he took another bite of his dish of finely crafted Moussaka. At least he had good food to comfort him…and fellow cat lover Kiku by his side. He could almost wipe Sadiq's obnoxious grin from his brain until Kiku, leaned over and noted:

"You know…I noticed Sadiq-san was also eating a similar dish earlier…"

For the first time in their six year friendship, Heracles glared at the smaller man.

"…Mine has layers…"

* * *

><p>"So I heard you've been talkin' about me sleeping beauty!"<p>

Heracles' looked up from his world history text book and wearily meet the eyes of his constant source of woe and resentment. Sadiq sat Indian style upon his rumbled up sheets with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He sure didn't look like a man calling someone out, especially with that smirk sprawled across his face. He then tapped a finger against the side of his head.

"Not too smart up here are ya pretty boy. Didn't yer mom ever tell ya it wasn't nice to talk behind people's back? You'll get yerself enemies that way."

"Don't care…It's only you I talk about."

"So you got beef with me? Then spill it."

Heracles had not expected the gruff man to suddenly stand up and make his way to the middle of the room, staring him down with a face that no longer looked amused. He couldn't help but notice that this was probably the first time he had seen him without a smile. Well that was good. He was tired of it anyway.

"Why should I?" he slowly shot back, lidded eyes burning behind long eyelashes. He was not afraid of Sadiq, not one bit. In fact he had been hoping that a proper confrontation would come about between the two of them. He was a peaceful and generally drowsy person by nature but he a long line of Greek blood flowing through his veins and the Greeks where not to be trifled with.

But Turkish blood wasn't anything to sneeze at either. Sadiq let out a humorless laugh and took another step closer towards his dorm mate. "You think I can stand you either kid? From the first time I saw yer face I felt like shaking ya senseless. You just rub me the wrong way with that stinkin' high class attitude of yours."

"Because you're a dog…" Heracles let out, fully accepting the consequences as Sadiq lunged at him. Roughly grabbing him by the collar, he shouted in his face, spittle flying about the place and cigarette falling onto the floor.

"You think yer better than me?"

"Let go of me…" Heracles quietly rebutted as he placed a large hand on Sadiq's equally large arm.

"Fuck no! I'll ripe your shit filled mouth off that pretty face of yours, you hear!"

Suddenly the door violently banged opened and there was a shaking Kiku standing in the door way, looking wild eyed and concerned. Behind him stood his own roommate, shaking his arm about as if he had just practiced a great endeavor.

"Told you I could open the door Kiku!" he practically sang out and flashed the entangled two a timely inappropriate smile. Kiku merely nodded and sent him a quick look of gratitude. "Thank you Alfred-san. As for these two…" He looked back at Heracles and Sadiq and his face looked completely lacking of its typical politeness.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed and Sadiq quickly let go of Heracles' collar. "Do you _want_ Arthur-san to catch you two and give you probation?" "He started it…" Sadiq lamely lamented while Heracles had yet to show any sign of remorse. He cared deeply for his best friend and his opinions but…

"I won't apologize…"

"Why not?" Kiku instantly demanded. "You're better than this Heracles…if you two simply hate each other because of your cultural differences and history−"

"That's not it."

"It isn't?" Kiku said, slightly taken aback. Even the Turkish man beside him seemed genuinely surprised and took a step back in confusion. "It…isn't?" he dumbly repeated and Heracles simply rolled his eyes (somewhat slowly one might add but that wasn't very new).

"No…well I admit I wasn't comfortable at first because of it…"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up and let me finish…" the Greek cut in and they waited a good minute or two before he continued. "I decided to get over it…but you're still a bad roommate…because…"

Here he reached over and took up the beloved stuffed cat off his bed.

"You don't respect Mr. Snuffles…"

Everyone was eerily quiet for a moment or so, letting the reason for Heracles' ridicule and hate sink in…and then poor Alfred lost it.

"WHOOOHAHAHAHAHA!" he hooted loudly, doubling over and holding his gut. "Oh god! It's−it was all over a stuffed toy!" "Not just any stuffed toy." Kiku explained with a great deal of patience. One needed it when dealing with Alfred sometimes. "His mother gave it to him…" "My late mother…"Heracles further clarified more somber than usual now. Alfred's laughter hastily subsided after that and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…sorry about that man."

"…She gave me a lot of things." Heracles went on, eyes looking distant. "The books and vases on the selves, the binders of recipes from back home…Nearly everything I have comes from her…When you're drunk, mess around the room and let your cigarette smoke ruin all my things…it makes me mad." The sincere confession was all it took to make Sadiq look embarrassed now. He hadn't known.

"Is that it then?" he asked almost meekly, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. "Cause if it is then I'm sorry…you know I don't have to stay yer roommate if I offended you that much..." "Just stop fooling around my stuff…and go smoke outside for once." Heracles laid down the rules as he placed the toy back on his bed. "Even if you are loud, annoying, and probably crazy…I think I can deal with it." After he had observed Alfred's behavior and Kiku's own saintly benevolence…he could handle Sadiq.

"But I can keep playing my music out loud right?" Sadiq grinned.

"If you want us to get in trouble with Arthur again…sure…"

"Great! You know kid…I think we're gonna be great friends!" Sadiq proclaimed, anger completely gone and forgotten. He threw his arms around Heracles who in turn only responded with a look of dismay and a silent call for help to Kiku. He had not planned to suddenly be chummy-chummy with his former rival at all. But Kiku merely gave him a smug smile and patted Alfred's back. "I think we're done here Alfred-san."

"All's well that ends well!" the tall blond recited and as they headed back to their own room they could vaguely hear Sadiq raving on to Heracles about how Moussaka was pretty damn good without layers too. "But even now that they're getting along and all, they're still a pretty odd pair don't cha think?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Now onto foot notes:<p>

_Moussaka (from Wikipedia)_: an aubergine or potato based dish of the Balkans, Eastern Mediterranean, and the Middle East. Though its variations are part of national Balkan cuisines and has an Arabic name, in the West it is best known in its Greek form. Most versions are based primarily on sautéed eggplant (aubergine) and tomato, usually with minced meat. The Greek version includes layers of meat and aubergine topped with a white sauce and baked. Turkish musakka, on the other hand, is not layered. (Sounds tasty huh?)

And as you may already know, Turkish and Greek relationships are a little strained but they're trying to become friendlier with each other these days.

If you liked what you read then please kindly drop a review. They are much appreciated and would make Greek's kitties happy. You want happy kitties don't you?


End file.
